Bound to Chaos
by KillerKyuubiCat
Summary: A new darkness. A new fight. Darkness will consume all, Light will hold it back. But as there is no light, what will stop the darkness? A certain blue creature… But is it who we think it is?
1. Prolouge: Dreams of Someone

**Eye ma bros! KyuuCat here! This is my first story, and I'm really nervous. I mean, I'm not that good at writing, and this story will be out for everyone to see! I hope you don't think it's **_**too**_** bad. **

**Characters can be **_**extremely**_** OOC, I can almost guarantee it. Of course, you may think otherwise. This story will also contain my OC's, so do not read if you don't like OC's. Most of them will have an important role.**

**May the reading commence! **

* * *

**Prologue: Dreams of Someone**

**Sonic was** bored. Eggman hasn't attacked in a long time, and nothing else out of the ordinary had happened over the last few months. Not a thing.

As it was raining outside, Sonic was stuck in his house. Trapped. Caged. That was what he felt. Nothing was happening; nothing was going to happen either. In all his boredom, sitting on his couch in the living room, Sonic was starting to feel sleepy. The monotonous patter of the rain hitting the windows outside acted as a lullaby and Sonic fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_**Sonic suddenly**__ found himself in a lush, green field, full of rainbow-coloured flowers. Lone cherry trees were standing at random spots throughout the field, dropping light-pink sakura petals when the wind blew through the branches. The field looked to be of the same level of beauty as Heaven itself; only Heaven could compete with it. In the distance a river could be seen, the water was a sparkling sapphire blue. In the middle of all this beauty was the seven Chaos emeralds; surrounding the Master emerald. Sonic was confused by this; how did the Emeralds get here?_

"_I see you have arrived, Hero." a voice suddenly said._

"_Who are you?" was Sonic's only reply._

_A shining object fell down from one of the nearby cherry trees, and started to move towards Sonic. As it came closer, Sonic could see the outlines of a Mobian cat, and when it was standing before him, a pair of dazzling emerald eyes, much like his own. The figure was shrouded in light, and the only things visible were the eyes and the outline of the body. Due to the slightly visible bumps on its chest and slender limbs, Sonic guessed it was female._

"_You will know my name in time, hero. What you must know at this point of time is that you and your friends are in grave danger – as is the rest of the world. The most powerful force known in your world – the Emeralds – will not be enough. That is all I can tell you at the moment. Communicating by these means is very hard to maintain perfectly for a long time. Only a dozen minutes have passed and there are already noticeable cracks in the shield surrounding us. Only a quarter of an hour am I able to keep the shield solid enough to protect us against the outside world. So long, hero. We will surely meet again – but where or when I do not know._

_Sonic could only watch when the beautiful world was engulfed in light and then he could only see darkness._

* * *

**Sonic woke** up. He looked out of the window and saw darkness outside. It had been late afternoon when he fell asleep, and he had slept until night? Wow.

Sonic decided to go for a run, as it was no longer raining. He left through the front door and took off at a blinding speed, the speed of sound. Soon, he was at Blaze the Cat's house – which was one of his friends, one of the only females he really liked. Of course, she was not his romantic interest; she was only a good friend. It was still night-time, so Sonic did not stop for a very long time. Once again he ran off at a very high speed, kicking up dust as he went.

Sonic ran for a very long time. He could see the sun rising on the horizon when he was back at his own house. Sonic was tired once again, so he decided to take a short nap after watching the early morning news. Sonic turned his TV on and listened.

"Several citizens have reported Eggman sightings all over the city. Though nothing has happened yet, we can expect an attack sometime soon."

"So Eggman finally came out to play." Sonic said to himself. He immediately got to his feet to search for Eggman in the large city.

Sonic got out of his house after turning the TV off and saw rain clouds gather in the sky. He started running.

* * *

**After hours** of searching, the sky was covered in dark clouds. It was going to rain soon, and Sonic had not found Eggman. He didn't want to get caught in the rain so he decided to go home. Not long after that did he run into Eggman – who, apparently, didn't have any robots with him.

"Well, well, what do we have here. A certain blue rat, I do think it is." Eggman said. Sonic couldn't really place his tone of voice – it seemed to be in between irritated and gleeful.

"Eggman." Sonic replied.

"This time you will not get away so easily, hedgehog!" Eggman said, and sent out a hundred simple robots from nowhere.

Sonic had expected this, and had an attack ready. He started to beat the robots into little pieces using spin dashes and homing attacks. All robots were quickly destroyed and Eggman had a noticeable frown on his face. He then sent out three big robots of the same style as the Egg Dragoon – the only difference was that these robots were slightly smaller. Sonic got to the conclusion that these robots were going to be a bigger problem, but soon thought otherwise when he saw the big and unguarded weak spots on the robot's stomachs. They were too noticeable; it was almost like Eggman _wanted _Sonic to win. Sonic kept that in mind as he aimed a homing attack straight for the middle robot's stomach, an attack that would be easy to guard against or counterattack. Sonic was surprised when Eggman let him hit, and the robot exploded. Nothing too big and no gas was released as Sonic thought it would. It was way too easy. The two remaining robots were easily defeated.

"Have you got any more toys for me, Santa Claus?" Sonic joked.

"I'll get you next time, you blue rat!" Eggman flew away.

It was way too easy.

**It was** a few days later, and Sonic was once again watching the news in hope of getting some information on what Eggman was up to. As he hoped, he got something.

"Several citizens have reported that Eggman has attacked West Station Square. This time, Eggman seems to be using a different tactic. Instead of many big robots, he has a lone small robot. The ones who have tried to defeat it have died."

Sonics eyes widened. People were dying out there. He had to save them, but he had no time to call any friends. Sonic raced off, through an open window, to at least try to save anyone.

* * *

**Sonic arrived** at West Station Square to be met by a horrifying sight. When Eggman was up to something it always looked horrible, but not this bad. Pools of blood were everywhere, and dead bodies of humans were scattered across the streets. Then, Sonic saw Eggman with his robot. It was small, had the appearance of a child-sized Mobian Hedgehog, and it was coloured white and yellow. With such bright colours, Eggman had to be thinking of attracting Sonic so that he could kill him. Too bad. Sonic could defeat six of those puny robots before breakfast.

"Hey, Eggman! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Ah, Sonic!"

Then the battle begun.

* * *

**The rain **was pouring down. Lightning danced across the sky. Sonic couldn't believe it. He was losing against Eggman.

The seven Chaos Emeralds lay in a ring around him. Drained of all power. Gray, just useless rocks. Even his Super form couldn't stand up to Eggman's new robot.

"Well, well, what a sad sight to see." Eggman said, grinning. Sonic's sight was blurred, so he could not se the grin, playing on the evil doctor's face. But he could hear it in his voice. Sonic tried to stand up, but fell almost at once. Damn. Why did he let Eggman break his leg? He couldn't run now. He was going to die.

"Oh well, because you fought well, I'll give you a quick death." The robot loaded its gun. The thing with this robot was that it was so small. Not bigger than a child. It was hard to get a hit on it, because Eggman usually built big robots with many weapons. This one was small, with two single weapons and Chaos Power resistant armour. It also had the Chaos Cannon, as Eggman called it, which drains all Chaos Energy from you and then fires it.

"So long, friend!"

Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the gunshot.

"Stop right there, Eggman!" someone said. Sonic opened his eyes. Before him stood something purple. His sight was even more blurred now. Was it Blaze? No, the voice sounded wrong. The figure mumbled something.

"Oh lord, ruler of the seven Chaos, bring me the power to destroy. Let the light shine upon thou who is my enemy. Oblivirate it, reduce it to ashes with your mighty power. Let it burn with the power of a thousand suns. Art of destruction 23, _Light of Chaos!_"

Something flashed across the sky, and then Sonic heard an explosion.

"Gah! I'll get you next time!" said Eggman. He flew away.

The purple figure turned around.

"Are you okay!?"

Sonic passed out.

* * *

**So! Was it good? Was it bad? Did it make you want to vomit? Tell me in a review!**

**I need 5 reviews before you get another chapter. Flaming reviews will count.**

**WARNING: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Memories Regained

**Eye! Welcome back! If you didn't know, I'm KillerKyuubiCat! This name spawned from the anime/manga Naruto and my love of cats!**

**This chapter is to honour The Mirror's Wish – my first reviewer! I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! But I still don't know your gender! Please tell me in your next review!**

**Answers about the story will come in the AN at the end!**

**ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS (OR FAILNESS)!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories Regained**

**Sonic opened** his eyes, but closed them again when the bright light hurt his eyes. He groaned.

"Sonic!?" said the voice of Amy.

Sonic opened his eyes again.

"Amy?" He croaked. He could see clear again.

"Here. Drink this." She gave him a glass of water.

Sonic drank it.

"How did I end up here?" he asked.

"Someone came with you. Said you were defeated by Eggman."

Sonic nodded.

"Your injuries we're pretty bad, but I think you'll be on your feet in a couple of days."

He nodded again. Then there was a knock on the door. Amy opened.

"Can I see him?" said a voice.

"Sure." said Amy. She pushed the door open wide.

A figure stepped in. It was covered by a lavender, hooded cape, so Sonic could not see who it was.

"Hello, I am Nimura. ."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, Sonic, there's a teeny tiny problem we've got…"

"Huh?"

"… and your friends got to know, so I we need to meet - all of us."

"What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you then. But can you guys take care of "inviting" them? I don't know them, after all."

"Sure I'll take care of that." Amy said.

"I'll be around if you need me. And I think the meeting will be in a week. Sonic should be completely healed by then, if you use the medicine I gave you. See you soon."

Nimura walked out of the door. Sonic was left on his bed, confused by this so called "Nimura" person.

"I'll bring you some food. You must be hungry." Amy also left. She came back later with some food and medicine.

"You need some rest." said Amy.

Sonic agreed. He'd been given some things to think about, and what better time to think than while sleeping?

* * *

**Nimura walked** along the streets of Station Square. She was still wearing the cape.

Nimura needed to do something very important, and she needed a private place to do it. So she decided to try and find something on the beach or in the water. While she walked, she thought about something. How would Sonic and his friends take the information? Well, what use in worrying about that? She had things to do.

Finally, Nimura arrived at the beach. There were no caves or anything like that on the beach, so she just had to look underwater. It wouldn't take long with her hydrokinesis which allowed her to breathe underwater. She dived, and looked around her. No caves in sight. She just had to look somewhere else. After half an hour of searching, she found an underwater cave. Unfortunately, it was full of water. But that was no problem, she just had to use a little more energy than she intended to. Nimura used her hydrokinesis to push the water back so the cave was water-free. Then she started chanting.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras. Ifaris zaris yezarik. Heed my call, saviour of the future…"

The cave was engulfed in a bright, white light. Then the light disappeared. On the ground was a silver hedgehog with five quills coming from the top of his head and two long quills coming from the back of his head. The hedgehog's eyes fluttered open.

"Were am I?" he said.

"You're in the past, Silver the hedgehog." Nimura said.

"Who are you?!" Silver said and levitated some rocks with his psychokinesis, ready to throw them at her.

"Calm down! I'm not the enemy!"

"Oh." he immediately dropped the rocks.

"I'm Nimura the Cat. And I want you to help me save the world. After all, if the past gets destroyed, the future gets destroyed too. I'll just have to fix some things. Follow me."

Nimura made a tunnel of air that led to the surface by pushing away even more water.

"Enter, it will feel like walking in a normal tunnel.

"Okay." Silver entered the tunnel after Nimura. They walked in silence. Soon, the tunnel started curving upwards, so Nimura had to fill the space under and around them with water, so they would float up with the water. When the two were at the surface they swam back to the shore.

"Feel free to do whatever you want. I'll see you somewhere." Nimura said. She needed some sleep.

"Yeah, bye." Silver said.

Nimura walked away to try and find a promising tree to sleep in. She just had to do one last thing before the meeting. And she had to do it while sleeping. After a while, Nimura had found a tree that looked comfortable to sleep in and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Nimura stepped** out of her body. In her spiritual form, she was three inches tall, and she could fly. She quickly flew away, looking for Silver. She had to fix his memories. Otherwise it would be harder to get him on their side. Nimura sighed. This was gonna take long.

'Where is that bloody hedgehog?' Nimura thought.

Then she saw him. He was sitting on the roof of a house, looking bored. But that didn't matter to Nimura. She just needed to see what was inside. She concentrated, and then she flew towards Silvers head. Surprisingly, she did not collide with Silvers head nor did she fly right trough it. She went inside his head, and searched for the "memories" section. Finally she found it. She walked inside, and like always it looked like a library, and the memories were in the form of books. Nimura just had to find a special section.

'There it is!" thought Nimura and ran to the "People" section. It didn't look good. The books "Sonic the Hedgehog", "Miles 'Tails' Prower", "Amy Rose", "Shadow the Hedgehog", "Rouge the Bat", "Knuckles the Echidna", "Ivo Robotnik" and "Blaze the Cat" were missing. Yes, the events were they met were erased from history, but memories can _never _be fully erased, just permanently locked away, if someone didn't fix that. And, in this case, that someone was Nimura. This was gonna get tricky. It was very hard to regain someone's memories, and you could only regain one a month, otherwise the persons mind would get overloaded and it would self-destruct. But it was clear who Nimura was gonna choose. Blaze the Cat.

Nimura quickly found a door labelled "Hidden". She opened it and went inside.

The room was dusty and filled with empty bookshelves. Only one bookshelf on the far left contained any books. Nimura walked over to it and was about to take one of the books when she heard a voice.

"What do you want?" it asked.

"I want to regain Silver the Hedgehogs memories of Blaze the Cat." she answered.

"Your reason?" Another question.

"My reason being that I need Silver the Hedgehogs and Blaze the Cats united powers to stop the Great Evil."

"Your reason is not good enough." Damn it. "But if you pass my test, I will let you do it." Yes!

"What is your test?"

"You must defeat Blaze the Cat at full power." Damn. Full power meant Burning Blaze.

"Am I allowed to use my hydrokinesis?" That was the only important question.

"Yes." Phew, she'd be done for if she wouldn't be allowed to use her water powers! "But you must not use any Chaos Jewels."

"I do not have any."

"Good. Then let the battle begin!"

A purple book flew from the bookshelf where the books were. The book dropped down on the ground in front of Nimura and opened. It started glowing, and the area around it started glowing too. A pillar of light erupted from the book, and when it disappeared, Blaze the Cat in her Super form was standing there. Nimura had done this many times before, and knew that the body and abilities were Blaze's, while the mind wasn't. That meant that the fighting style was also different.

Nimura created an ice dagger out of the water molecules in the air. This dagger was impossible to melt, because Nimura held the water molecules together all the time, and a little of her concentration and power was used to do that. Nimura attacked Blaze's left leg. This strategy was simple; no legs, no movement. Blaze answered with a fireball to Nimura's face, which Nimura barley dodged. Her left ear got singed in the process. Nimura backed away and Blaze followed her, trying to land a fiery punch to her face. Nimura ducked and tried to cut Blaze's right leg. Blaze jumped backwards to dodge it, but Nimura managed to scratch her leg. Nimura attacked not a second too soon, nor late, with a kick to Blaze's chest, which hit head-on and the fake Blaze flew into a bookshelf behind her. Blaze rose from the rubble and threw an unexpected fireball at Nimura, who shielded herself with her ice dagger. The sheer power of the fireball broke the dagger into a million pieces. Then Blaze locked Nimura in close combat. While Nimura launched her punches and kicks, she loaded a water beam with her tail. When it was fully loaded she pushed away, and launched it. What she didn't know was that Blaze was doing the same thing, and it was a power struggle between fire and water. Blaze's fire beam was quickly turning Nimura's water into steam, but Nimura turned the steam back to water again. The two cats were evenly matched, and the power struggle ended in an explosion.

After the dust had lain, the two cats started fighting again. Kick, dodge, punch, block, water, fire. It was a fierce fight, but Nimura was surprised she could keep up so well with Blaze's Super form. After all, she didn't even have any Emeralds!

Like most battles, this one had to end. Nimura had taken a fair share of hits, and she had scratches and bruises all over her body. Blaze was worse. Nimura had made another dagger, and had cut Blaze along her left leg, from knee to thigh. Most of her jacket was shredded, and like Nimura she had bruises and scratches on her body. This final strike would end it. Nimura and Blaze put all their leftover power in another beam, Nimura's beam ice and water, Blaze's fire, as hot as she could get it. At the exact same time, they released their beams, and another power struggle started. With fewer injuries, Nimura had the upper hand.

Both attacks were powerful, but Nimura was winning, slowly but surely. After a little while, the water had eliminated the fire and hit Blaze head-on in her chest. The fake Blaze started glowing and then dissolved. Nimura had won.

"Excellent work, Nimura the Cat. I shall grant you the Book of Blaze, as well as the Silver Pass. If you wish to regain Blaze the Cat's memories of Silver the Hedgehog, throw the Silver Pass into the air, inside the Hidden Chamber of Blaze the Cat."

A purple book and a silver-coloured small, round crystal floated down from the dark ceiling. Nimura ran forward and picked the items up, and then walked out of the room. She once again made her way towards the "People" section, and when she got there she put the purple book in one of the bookshelves.

"That should do it." Nimura thought out loud. Now, it was time to get out of here.

Nimura pocketed the Silver Pass and then closed her eyes. She imagined the outside world, and pictured herself in it. A white light engulfed her and when she opened her eyes, she was back outside, still in her spirit form.

"That was that. One down, one to go. Time to find Blaze." Nimura told herself.

She searched for Blaze's presence in the city. After a while of searching, as Nimura passed a house with her mind, and a spot in that house felt like it was burning. There was also a second presence in the burning one, which felt like it was as hot as a sun. What was it? No matter. This was definitely Blaze. Nimura took a deep breath and flew towards Blaze's house at the speed of sound.

In no time at all, Nimura was at her destination. Blaze lived in a comfortable little house, painted white. The fairy-like cat flew through one of the walls, directly into Blaze's bedroom, where Blaze was sleeping in a wooden bed.

Nimura went through the same process again and was soon in Blaze's Hidden Chamber. Nimura took the Silver Pass out of her pocket and threw it in the air, and when it came down it was, instead of a crystal, the Book of Silver. Nimura caught the book and went back to put it in the "People" bookshelf. After she had, she felt a weak electric shock surge through her body, indicating she had succeeded. It was done. The first part of her plan was done.

Nimura left Blaze's mind and flew back to her own body, re-entering it, hoping for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Please review. I got 33 views, but only one review for the prologue. At least I know I'll get at least on review from the King/Queen of awesomeness, The Mirror's Wish! You're a true bro!**

**No, Nimura does not have her cloak on when she battles "Blaze". Yes, I kept her appearance hidden just to annoy you. But do not worry! She will reveal herself in the next chapter! Plus another OC!**

**Once again, please review! It's what keeps me going!**

**If you review, you get hugs and cookies. The same thing for this chapter; five reviews=one chapter. Unless I feel like giving The Mirror's Wish a treat, of course. And if I get five reviews and the chapter still isn't up, that is because the chapter isn't done yet.**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. I don't have any idea about how you're supposed to be if you're naïve. For me it's to trust people easily, but I don't know if that's right. Please tell me in a review!**

**Stay awesome bros! *bropaw* (as I am a cat) (**_**totally**_** not copied from PewDiePie)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hai gais! Sorry for the shorter chapter. Once again, I post only to honour The Mirror's Wish and her reviews! Shame on you, non reviewers!**

**But, it's not like I have anything to say. I skip reviewing all the time!XD So I forgive you, non reviewers.**

**I don't have more to say, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot this in the other two chapters, so I'll say it now: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Or Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Ivo Robuttnik, Blaze the Cat or Silver the Hedgehog. I do own the drowning kitty and the crazy bunny though.**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**One week** later, the meeting took place in Amy's house. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Nimura sat in a circle on the floor.

"Are we missing someone?" a cloaked Nimura asked Amy.

"Shadow and Rouge couldn't come; they had a very important mission today." Amy answered.

"Two more should come. I can sense one of them coming."

And someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." said Blaze and rose from her sitting position. She walked out of the room and the others could hear the door opening, followed by Blaze's silent cry.

"Silver?"

"Blaze?" said the other person.

Nimura didn't have to go look. She knew they were hugging.

The two Mobians entered the room. Blaze, the lavender-furred pyrokinetic cat, and Silver, the silver-coloured psychokinetic hedgehog. Both sat down in the ring, next to each other.

"Who's that guy?" a fully-healed Sonic asked.

"Hush." Nimura said, to save Blaze and Silver from answering.

Nimura then felt a small pulse of Chaos power, coloured yellow. She smiled.

"Our last guest is on their way." She announced. Just a few seconds after she made that statement, another knock was heard from the door. Amy automatically rose from the floor and went to open the door. As she did this, she was surprised to see a green rabbit outside. She seemed to be at least ten years old and she was wearing a yellow Chinese dress with an orange flower petal pattern on it. Her hair was set in a ponytail that reached shoulder length.

"Hello, my name is Anomue. Is Nimura here?" the girl said.

"Yes. My name is Amy Rose." Amy replied cheerfully. "Come in!"

Anomue didn't hesitate to do so and they both arrived in the room.

"Nimura!" Anomue ran towards Nimura, who had her arms outstretched.

"Anomue!" Nimura in turn greeted the little girl when she ran into her arms.

Their hug lasted a few seconds before Anomue seated herself beside Nimura.

"Well then, everyone is here. There is another person I would like to have here beside me; however, she can listen to our conversation where she is." Nimura said. "Let us start with the most basic; my appearance."

As Nimura said this, she let her cloak fall to the floor. Nimura was an azure-blue cat with wavy, Egyptian blue hair. She was slender and she had a pointy face shape. Her eyes were emerald green and she was wearing a jacket-like sleeveless top that ended in her waist, as well as light-blue jeans and white sandals, much like Tikal's. The blue ears and her blue tail showed that she was a cat.

"I am Nimura Rainflow, daughter of King Menoru Riverlake and Queen Kanda Rainflow of Stream Kingdom on the planet Lendi."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, aside from Anomue. They had a feeling that she was from far away, but not expected that she was from another planet. Nimura continued speaking, relieved that she had received stunned silence instead of a bombardment of questions.

"Anomue is one of my best friends and the best scientist I know. She was also from Stream Kingdom, but from a small village near the southwest border called Starfall Village."

Tails seemed to be interested in the fact that the ten year-old green rabbit was a scientist.

"Why did you say 'was'?" Blaze suddenly asked. She had seemed to pay more attention to what Nimura was actually saying instead of the basic facts that she was telling them, like the others. Blaze was not as shocked as the others; being royalty herself she could feel the air around Nimura was slightly regal.

Nimura sighed.

"I said 'was' because Lendi is no more." she replied.

"Excuse me, but what happened to it?" Blaze questioned Nimura out of sheer curiosity. She remembered to be polite as this subject could be painful for the other cat to talk about.

"It exploded into tiny earth and magma fragments." Nimura answered simply, almost like they were talking about everyday things like the weather. "The thing that did it is coming here." she added.

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads. At the sight, Nimura had to fight to not laugh.

"How're we gonna stop it?" Sonic asked.

"With the power of Chaos, of course." Nimura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we have to restore the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic said.

"Not just restore the Chaos Emeralds. We need more power than that. Plus, we need all the Master Jewels-

"What do you mean 'all the Master Jewels'? There's only the Master Emerald!" Knuckles suddenly interrupted Nimura.

"Then why is the Chaos stones emeralds and not sapphires or rubies? Or diamonds, or topazes?" Nimura said to Knuckles.

"Well, that is… that is… that is because Chaos likes Emeralds better!" Knuckles replied heatedly.

"That's as stupid as if the fact that females are weaker than males was true." Nimura retorted while massaging her temples. _'Why do I always have to deal with stubborn people…?'_ she thought quietly to herself.

"Well, that is tr-"Knuckles started, but he was not given the chance to finish.

At the end of Knuckles sentence, Blaze felt Iblis flare up inside of her, and within milliseconds her fist had somehow landed in Knuckles' face. Blaze did not know how it had gotten there, and retracted her arm to look at her fist in confusion. Iblis had seemed to calm down, and she could feel that Iblis was pleased. Disgust at actually feeling what the wretched creature of flames was feeling washed over her senses, and amongst those feelings her brain connected the pieces.

"It was Iblis." Blaze managed to spit out. Fear laced her words because she had with this event realized that Iblis could control her, if only a little.

"Iblis…? Who's Iblis?" Nimura asked in confusion.

"Iblis is the Flames of Disaster." Silver explained in short, hoping that the full, real name of the being would be enough for Nimura.

Nimura's eyes widened.

"So Iblis is inside of you, Blaze?" Nimura asked the lavender feline.

"Correct." Blaze answered simply.

"Blaze, after the meeting we have to talk. I'll come to your house."

"Why?" Blaze didn't mean to be rude, but she needed to understand why.

"I can help you with Iblis." Nimura answered, and they left it at that.

"Well, back on topic. There are more than just the Chaos Emeralds. There are seven types of Chaos Jewels in total – there are Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Rubies, Chaos Sapphires, Chaos Topazes, Chaos Amethysts, Chaos Diamonds and Chaos Aquanines. Then there are the seven Master Jewels, of course."

"What are Aquanines?" This time, Tails spoke up.

"Aquanines are light blue gems; they originate from my home planet. They are made just like diamonds, the only difference being that they are made from a stone called anthest, a very common stone on Lendi."

"Okay. Thanks." Tails said.

"Okay, back to the Jewels. Every Chaos Jewel has a spirit in them – this spirit is what gives the stones power. Sonic, could you take out the Emeralds?"

"Sure." Sonic replied. He then did as Nimura asked and took out the grey Emeralds from seemingly nowhere.

"What you see here is that the spirits have escaped from the Emeralds. Every type of Chaos Jewel has their own animal type that the spirits are. Their fur is the colour of their jewel type and their eyes are the colour of their jewel. The animal for the Chaos Emeralds is hedgehogs. I do not yet know the other animal types."

"So we have to catch these spirits in order to return the Emeralds to power?" Blaze guessed.

"Correct." Nimura affirmed.

"But I went to the Gaia temples to revive the Emeralds. Why don't we just do that, as it is much easier because the Gaia temples don't move?" Sonic inquired.

"One: the Gaia temples will not function without the Light Gaia's necklace. Two: the Gaia temples will not become accessible until Dark Gaia is freed from the core of Mobius. Three: if we manage to do what we have to do with the spirits, the Emeralds will be stronger and they will cooperate with us because they will see us as our master." Nimura responded.

"Why will the Emeralds be stronger if we use the spirits instead of the Gaia temples?" Sonic sure did have a lot of questions, didn't he?

"Because only half of the spirits full power is in the temple. The power gets transported from the spirit to the temple the second you activate it, but it's only half of the power." Nimura was getting annoyed with Sonic.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything else.

"I don't know much about the darkness, and telling you would raise more questions than answers, so I will not tell you. Well, are you guys with me on saving the world?" Nimura put her hand out.

"I'm in." Sonic said and put his hand on Nimura's.

"Me too!" Amy said and put her hand on Sonic's.

One after another, all the Mobians that sat on the floor put their hand on each others hand. When they were done their hands glowed and after the light was gone they had an azure band around their wrist. Nimura didn't have this band, but green and purple bands that criss-crossed over her arms, starting at her wrist and ending at her upper arm. Everyone retracted their arm to look closely at the band around their wrist.

"What are these?" Silver asked.

"They are promise bands. You will not be able to go back from this promise, because if you do the band will start sending waves of pain through your body. Most of you would die from said pain, but slowly, so you have plenty of time to correct you mistakes. You are all past the point of no return." Nimura replied. Then she rose from the floor, Anomue followed suit, and they both exited the house, leaving everyone in a baffled silence at what they just had heard.

**Yes, I made Knuckles a sexist bastard. So what?**

**Okay, I'm sorry for offending you, Knuckles-fans.**

**SPOILERiwillintroduceanother twoocsinthenextchapter**

**Well, that was Nimura! Did you like her? Did you hate her? Did you want to punch her in the face? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Flames of Disaster

**Eye! I'm back! Sorry, I've been busy with… life… Yes, I have a life!**

**I'm not overly proud of this chapter. It's really short. And I'm not happy with that. But, I do like the ending!**

**Once again, I post in honour of The Mirror's Wish and, surprisingly, a second reviewer! WHOOO! Said reviewer is called ****ChelseaSienaJosephineCassand ra.**** Long name.**

**Without further dilly-dally, chapter 3 of Bound to Chaos!**

**Chapter 3: The Flames of Disaster**

**Nimura sighed**. She had even more things to do now.

"Hey, Nimura, are we gonna go and get the two mistrusted puppies?" Anomue asked. She always used these kinds of names when she talked about someone. In this way she was perfect; no one involved would understand what they were talking about.

"Yes, Anomue." Nimura answered. Nimura in turn would not give any information at all. Anyone listening would only get their names.

"Are we going to the firekitty's house?"

"No, Anomue. _I'm_ going there."

"Haah? Why can't Anomue go there too?" Anomue always spoke in third-person only to annoy Nimura.

"Because you would only mess things up." Nimura replied honestly. "Why don't you go buy cookies or something? I'll give you money."

"Okay! I crave a bunch of money!" Anomue smiled while saying this.

"Take my wallet." Said wallet was tossed over to the green rabbit.

"Thanks!" The rabbit ran off to some shop – which she didn't know, but she was sure it didn't have anything to do with cookies.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

**The azure-blue** hydrokinetic cat now found herself in front of Blaze the Cat's house. She walked on a path over the lawn – or rather in-between the lawns towards the door. When she reached it she knocked on the door without a doubt. Said lavender, pyrokinetic cat opened the door and the two cats held a short staring contest. Then, Blaze snapped out of it.

"Excuse me. I didn't think you would come." she tried to use as an explanation for her behaviour.

"Why would I lie about coming? I would gain nothing from it." Nimura countered.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Blaze then let Nimura inside the house.

Nimura and Blaze settled themselves on the white couch in Blaze's living room. The room had a couch, a black plasma TV on a stand, a black coffee table, and seemingly nothing else. There was a light-purple mat on the wooden floor, though.

"So, how cat you help me?" Blaze inquired.

"I can extract the Flames of Disaster from your soul." Nimura replied.

"But that's dangerous! Won't something like that cause Iblis to start destroying things again?" Blaze exclaimed.

"No, it won't. Trust me." Nimura turned towards Blaze and gave the other cat a small smile. "Let's sit down on the floor."

"O-okay…"

Nimura rose from Blaze's couch and walked over to a mat-free piece of the floor. She then collected water molecules in the air and made a pillow out of water. The azure cat put it on the floor in front of her.

"Please sit down on the pillow." Nimura requested.

"Of course." Blaze did as the other cat asked.

"This will hurt a little. You will feel extreme heat, but you will be rid of Iblis and the Flames will not damage anything, as you are sitting on a water pillow."

"O-okay."

Nimura smiled about the lavender cat's nervousness, and closed her eyes, entering spirit mode.

When she had gotten out of her body, Nimura flew into Blaze once again, but this time she didn't go into her mind. She went in through her chest instead, to get to the core of her soul. To Nimura's dismay, Blaze's soul core was a burning wasteland, due to her pyrokinesis and Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. In front of Nimura was a large pit, filled with lava.

Out of nowhere came a huge monster. It seemed to have erupted from the lava. To be honest, Nimura was very frightened by the monster's sudden appearance. But she managed to keep her fear in check as she asked:

"Who are you, creature?"

"We are Iblis, foolish mortal." the creature said in the most wretched, demonic voice Nimura had ever heard in her life.

"Why are you here?"

"We are here because that feline sealed Us here." the hell-spawn said, sounding accursed. Iblis' voice seemed to consist of two different ones; one a female's voice and the other a male's. Nimura knew who these voices belonged to, even though the creature made the voices sound like they were created in the depths of hell.

"No, why do you exist? I am positive you are not the real Flames of Disaster." Nimura was, for one reason or another, starting to get angry, and her previously green eyes changed to a scarlet red.

A demonic sound erupted from the creature's throat, and it took Nimura a moment to realize that it was laughter.

"We were born from the original Flames of Disaster's hatred and fears. When your planet was reduced to ashes, _his _fear multiplied, as did his anger for the one who did it. This has fed Us power, and is the reason We are here."

"Hatred is born from anger. Anger is born from fear. Fear is born from love. Love conquers hatred. This is the reason you shall fall."

As Nimura said this, she poured her love for the creatures origins; two of her best friends, into the creature. It was similar to using Chaos Emeralds, but instead of thoughts you used emotions. As the creature screamed, Nimura's eyes tuned into a light pink, and Iblis roared louder and louder. The hell-spawn tried to latch on to Blaze's soul, but sunk into the lava below, never to be seen again. Nimura smiled. Her work was done here, and she excited Blaze's soul. She could just see a few flowers bloom before she was returned to her body, and she opened her eyes.

"I'm done." Nimura announced upon her arrival.

Blaze, who had closed her eyes as she was very afraid, opened her eyes and looked at Nimura.

"I thought it would hurt more." the pyrokinetic cat said honestly.

"Everything seems worse in our imagination. It is the way of life." Nimura explained.

Blaze's eyebrows seemed to furrow for a moment.

"Iblis is still there. It just seems… friendlier."

"You're right. I got rid of Iblis; not the Flames of Disaster."

"So you're saying Iblis and the Flames of Disaster are not the same being?!" Blaze exclaimed as her eyes widened.

Instead of answering, Nimura said, "Would you mind setting the Flames of Disaster free?"

"Why?" Again, Blaze didn't mean to be rude, but she was confused.

"The original Flames are two of my best friends. Iblis was unintentionally created from their hates and fears. All you have to do to get rid of them is to open you heart, and the best way to do that is allow yourself to cry."

"What are you-"

Blaze interrupted herself when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her eyes widened as another tear joined it and her other eye also started letting the small drops of water down her face.

"Why am I-"

"Think about it, Blaze. Your best friend just came back after you forgot about him, and you were just rid of the worst problem in your life – Iblis." Nimura said, as a red-orange flame-like light erupted from Blaze's chest, and it filled the room. When it disappeared, two red wolves were standing in the room together with them – a male and a female. The female seemed to be around sixteen years old, and the male looked like a fifteen year old.

"Keyna! Keyde!" Nimura said upon their arrival.

"Nimura, who's this?" the one of the wolves, Keyna, asked rather rudely.

"This is Blaze. She's one of the people who tried to stop Iblis. She's the one that received your gift, the one you marked as your equal."

Keyna's eyes widened as she looked at the lavender cat. Keyna was a red wolf with tangerine orange eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather boots and dark blue jeans.

"You're… my daughter…?"

"What!?"

* * *

**WHOOO! CLIFFHANGER! Or as close as I'll ever get…**

**Well, I don't really have much to say, other than REVIEW! I DON'T CARE WHAT KIND! You are allowed to flame, and even post a review saying nothing but 'meow', JUST REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE! **

**Sorry… Well, I'm off to write some more!**

**Buy/Ciao/Hejdå/Sayonara/Antio/Au revoir/Näkemiin/Zaijian/Annyeong/Vale/Doei/Adeus/Poka/Adiós/Freilos/Vizlát**

**Hope your language is in there somewhere!**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends Reunite

**WHY DO THEY KEEP BEING SO SHORT?**

**Sorry for that outburst. But really, this chapter is 1254 words long – minus A/N's.**

**WARNING: Kissing. Just simple kissing. And only one. And very short. Can you guess which couple?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends Reunite**

"Good lord…" Nimura was tired from the visit to Blaze's house. It felt like it took _hours _to clear up Keyna's slip of the tongue. It was actually only a few minutes, but Nimura could get herself stressed up in the matter of _seconds. _She got a headache just thinking about it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_What!?"_

"_Well… it's true." Keyna said. She didn't even _try_ to clear up her mistake._

"_H-how? You're, like, one year older than me!" Blaze seemed really shocked with the fact that a girl almost her age was her mother._

"_I'm not your biological mother; I'm your spiritual mother. As I am spiritually much older than you, it works perfectly." Keyna seemed to be completely calm about it._

"_Keyna is your spiritual mother because she gave you the power of pyrokinesis. Keyna and Keyde are called the Flames of Disaster, so naturally almost everything they do ends up in disaster. It is a curse Solaris, their creator, set on them upon their birth. This is why you were bullied about your powers. " Nimura tried to explain to Blaze, so she wouldn't explode about the fact that the powers Keyna gave her only made her life worse. "This is also why Iblis was made. Iblis was originally the back-up system for the Flames of Disaster. It was supposed to activate when they got especially scared or angry. However, it got fed too much fear and hatred in a short span of time, so it went out of control. It became what you fought your whole childhood – Iblis. Solaris knew this was going to happen before he placed the curse, but he did it anyway. Solaris is the worst god of them all."_

_Blaze was silent, apparently too shocked to say anything._

"_Let's go." said Keyde, the first time he spoke since he got freed from Iblis._

"_There's nothing else we can do here." Nimura said and exited the house. Keyna and Keyde followed her._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**"So, Nimura,** what are we going to do now?" Keyde asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Well, we find Anomue and a place to stay. It looks like it will be a cold night and I know you don't like either of those things." Nimura answered, referring to the siblings' hate of the cold and night-time.

"Sounds good." the other wolf said. She had always been the quieter, ruder and more aggressive of the two. She didn't say more than necessary, if it wasn't in the form of threats, of course.

"Hotel?" Nimura was quite tired and her brain didn't want to function properly. Iblis had scared her, and she always got mentally tired after getting frightened.

"Sure." Keyna replied.

Nimura suddenly turned around to face Keyde, and hugged him.

"Keyde?"

"Hmm?"

"Piggy."

Keyde smiled at the azure cat, knowing that she meant she wanted a piggyback ride.

After picking Nimura up, Keyde spotted something green in the distance.

"There she comes." he told his older sister.

"Keyna! Keyde!" Anomue shouted when she was about ten metes from them. The green rabbit quickly closed the distance and attacked Keyna in a hug.

"Calm down. I'm tired." Keyna told the energetic girl. "Nimura's the worst." Keyna added, pointing at Nimura who was being carried by Keyde. The cat seemed to be mumbling something about catnip and tuna.

"The sleepyhead is tired~" Anomue sing-sang. Keyna was suspicious of the rabbit to be high on sugar. "Oh yeah, wallet. This is Nimura's. I used about half of it~" The girl gave a pale-green wallet to Keyde, knowing that he would return it to its owner.

The red wolf put it in a pocket of his black jeans. He straightened his black, open vest that he was wearing nothing underneath. His feet were clad in black, spiked shoes, and he was wearing black fingerless gloves with spiked cuffs.

"Nimura suggested we find a hotel to stay in." Keyde said.

"D'ya think they have a room for us?" Anomue said.

"It's not that strange to have a room with three beds, is it?"

"Ohhh… Who's gonna share a bed?" Anomue asked.

"Me and Nimura, of course." Keyde answered, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"…please don't do anything…" Keyna looked at her brother, who blushed madly, though didn't say anything. The male wolf remained quiet for the rest of the walk to the nearest hotel.

When they arrived at the nameless – as none of them could read the sign – hotel, they entered and walked up to the person at the desk, whatever that was actually called.

"Excuse me; do you have a room for three people?" Keyde asked the person – a dark green hedgehog. The female hedgehog looked through some papers before answering.

"Yes, we do. Three of them, actually. They are all different prices, though." She didn't seem too serious about her job.

"Well take the most expensive one." Keyde didn't want to take any chances – one of the cheaper ones could be infected with something.

"Okay, that would be room 347 on floor three. How many nights?"

"Two would be sufficient. How much is it?"

"That's six-hundred rings, please."

"Here you go." Keyde said, handing the girl the money.

"Thank you. Enjoy your stay!"

Keyde gave the hedgehog a short-lived smile before the small party set off to the elevators. They got up to their room in less than one minute – which Anomue seemed to think was a short span of time. As soon as they got in, she started jumping and running around the room, looking for anything "dangerous", but Keyde was sure she just wanted to explore.

After running around the hotel room for ten minutes, the sugar high Anomue seemed to have had was nonexistent and she stole the smallest bed to sleep in, the one closest to the door. Keyna wanted to stay up a little longer, and Keyde had put Nimura on the left side of the biggest bed as soon as they arrived. He was now standing in front of the only window in the room that had cream-white walls and light wood flooring and looked at the stars.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Why are you up?" Keyde asked, knowing it was Nimura by the scent and feel of her arms.

"I need my puppy to sleep…" she replied with a sleepy voice. She then started dragging him towards the bed, but stopped after a few seconds, as he was not moving. She then reached her hand out and touched his hair, which was done in some kind of weird spiky up-do-thing.

"How do you get your hair like this?" Nimura softly stroked Keyde's hair.

"I dunno. It's natural, I guess." Keyde honestly had no answer for Nimura's question. "Let's go sleep."

Nimura just responded with an approving grunt, let go of him and laid down on the bed, beneath the covers. Keyde soon followed her, and as he settled down Nimura snuggled up to him. He in response wrapped his arms around the azure cat and automatically started stroking her back.

"Love you." Nimura whispered, purring slightly.

"Love you too." was Keyde's response, together with a kiss. He kept it slow, though.

The kiss soon ended and the couple fell asleep.

But they didn't see the shadow just outside of the window, the gleaming yellow eyes, a promise of a short life.

"I found you…" the shadow said. "And now you're all gonna die."

* * *

**DUUUN DUUUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**Who can that person be…? I'LL NEVER TELL! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yay! Keyna and Keyde are properly introduced! And we got to see sleepy Nimura! I think she's cute… Do you?**

**Soooo… How many were surprised this wasn't gonna be an OC/Sonic story? Tell me in a review!**

**Off to do things involving life! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Au revior!**


	6. Chapter 5: Mission Smaragd

**HILLU! I saw you forever ago!**

**Yes, yes, I know, it's my fault… but those little writer's blocks always sneak up on me and hit hard and fast, leaving me damaged for weeks.**

**And then I'm procrastinating.**

**Maybe that's why.**

**At least I managed to give you a longer (only2000wordslolimashamedkillme) chapter this time!**

**May thy reading commence! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mission Smaragd**

**A sweet **lullaby of birdsong was what woke Nimura up, going from perfect dreams to perfect reality as she found herself in Keyde's arms. His head was burrowed in her neck, as it always was whenever they would sleep with eachother. The ashy, surprisingly pleasant smell that evaporated off of Keyde's shockingly soft fur was filling her nose and overwhelming her, putting her in a dreamlike state, all the while being awake. In who knows _how _long she was finally at ease. What had it been – two years?

'_A year without love equals an eternity. Two years is an eternity in hell.'_

Nimura snapped back to reality as Keyde's head slowly lifted from her neck, lightly tickling her neck with his breath, making her giggle quietly.

"Hey." Keyde lightly kissed her cheek, making Nimura purr quietly. "Where were you when I was nine?"

"Locked up in the castle of doom." Nimura's eyes didn't falter from the pinkish-yellow tint they had, though they darkened slightly – so little no one _should _be able to see. But Keyde saw – he always did.

"Sadfaces are illegal here."

Nimura rolled her eyes, but played along.

"What is the punishment?" Nimura decided not to polish her speech very much, as she was still a little "dream-high" from Keyde's scent.

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

'_Oh god no.'_

And Keyde started tickling her, keeping at her sides, where he knew she was the most ticklish.

"KEYDE!" a loud voice interrupted them, and Nimura could _swear _she saw Keyna's eyes shine with that anime-like malicious glint before she hit him and he flew off the bed.

"Sis... Why'd you do that?" he whined.

"'Cause you're annoying." was the older sister's only answer, like it had been many times before.

"Guys, we need to plan." Nimura said, looking at them with serious eyes.

"What is it Droplet?" Keyde asked, getting back up on the bed that he flew off with Keyna's hit.

"Well, first of all, we need to find Anomue's siblings. How should we do this?"

"I think we should make groups to find them, each group consisting of two people. Each group should have one from our side and one from their side, to improve partnership between our sides, melding them into one. We are currently four, and they are six, the things we need to find are also six so we need two more people for our side." Keyde blabbed out.

"I like your idea, as for the two missing members I can contact Laylane and Odeon. We should make groups now in advance, so we can take it quickly at the next meeting. I personally think Sonic should be paired with Anomue. They should go after Anomana, the green Emerald. Tails should be paired with you, Keyde, and you can take Anokae, the red Emerald. Keyna, I know you won't like this, but you need to be able to sit in a room without punching the smug bastard in the face, so you and Knuckles-"

"WHAT!?" the oldest wolf roared.

"- will take on Anonine. Yes, I'll be _forcing _you to get along."

Keyna was _not _happy with this, and glared white-hot daggers at her best friend.

"If you hurt her I'll seal you inside a dirty boot." Keyde threatened his older sister. He knew she didn't like dirt, because of her slight automysophobia.

"_Fine_. Have it your way."

Nimura decided to continue like nothing had happened.

"I personally want to go with Blaze, and I think we'll get a good fangirl connection between Amy and Laylane. Me and Blaze can take Anoruro and the fangirls can take on Anolao. Therefor Silver and Odeon will take Anomien. Does this sound good to you?"

"I think it's okay. But… Will you warn them?" Keyde inquired.

"Yes. Yes I will." Nimura reassured her lover. "We'll take the meeting tomorrow. This day will solely be a day spent to rest."

The rest of the people in the room agreed to this.

* * *

**Once again, **everyone was gathered in Amy's house. They sat in the ring in the following order: Nimura, Keyna, Blaze, Silver, Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Anomue and lastly Keyde, him sitting on the other side of Nimura that his sister hadn't already occupied.

"So, why are we here?" Sonic asked, basing his question on the fact that Nimura had called them here for no apparent reason.

"We are here to start Mission Smaragd." Nimura simply answered. "It is the mission to find and catch the Emerald Spirits and return them to the Chaos Emeralds.

"What is 'Smaragd'?" This time, Tails was the one speaking.

"It is the word 'Emerald' in a foreign language. It was spoken in a small country on my home planet."

"I will put you in groups of two, or occasionally, one. We have to find six spirits, and we a-"

"Wait, _six _spirits? The Chaos Emeralds are seven!" Knuckles burst out.

"We only need to find six spirits because one of them is already with us. Have you ever wondered why the yellow Chaos Emerald is weaker than all the others?"

"It is?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes. Tails was only able to create a powerful enough copy on the ARK because the yellow Emerald is much weaker than the others. It is only able to use Chaos Control in life-threatening situations. I don't know how it knows when you're in such a situation, though."

"The spirit of the Yellow Emerald was transported to another world, called Lendi, my home planet. The spirit is currently sitting beside a yellow two-tailed fox."

The fox in question turned to Anomue.

"That's right! I'm a spirit~" the green rabbit sing-sang. "But I'll never return to that Emerald ever again~"

"Why not?" Tails asked. Even he could not form more complicated thoughts or words than that because of the information they were being swamped with.

"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in a stone?" Anomue frowned. "It's awful! Besides, there are sweets out here as well~"

"Okay, back on topic. As we are 10 people, some of you will be alone, but I think I can get in contact with two more people, or at least one. If it turns out I can't, those paired with those people will be sent out alone. Understood?"

"Yes." everyone chorused.

"Okay. Sonic, you'll be with Anomue. Tails, you'll be with Keyde. Knuckles, you and Keyna. Amy, I'll put you with a girl called Laylane, Blaze, you'll be with me, and so Silver will be with a guy called Odeon. That's what I have decided on. The groups are fairly random and only based on getting to know each other, or improving relationships. After we have acquired the Emeralds, I will make new groups, so that everyone will be with a new person, improving partnership and friendship even further. Are the groups okay with you?"

Nobody said anything, so Nimura proceeded in telling them about the next thing.

"Before we even prepare for any kind of journey you must know of the afterlife. You are all familiar with the terms Heaven and Hell, correct?"

Everyone in the room came to a mutual agreement.

"Well, the true name or Hell is the Dusk Realm, and Heaven is the Dawn Domain. When you die, you become a soul, with no special powers whatsoever. You are either sent to the Dawn Domain or the Dusk Realm, depending on actions in life. In either of these places, there are three different ranks of souls, depending on how powerful they are. You can only choose to be reborn once you have risen to the highest rank, and this craves work. In the Dawn Domain, the ranks are Saint, being the weakest, Angel and Startear, being the strongest and final stage. In the Dusk Realm, the ranks are Devil, Demon and Nightwish. The only way to achieve any of these ranks while living-"

"Is to use Chaos Jewels, right?" Tails finished Nimura's sentence.

"Correct. With one set, you achieve the lowest stage. To reach the Saint stage, you need to channel the positive power in one set of Jewels. To reach the Devil stage, you need to absorb the negative aptitude in the full set of Jewels. To reach the second stage, which is either Angel or Demon, you need the power of three sets of Chaos Jewels. To reach the third stage, you must either absorb the power of all sets or the Master Jewels. The Master Jewels only work in the third evolution."

"However, there is another way to reach the Nightwish stage. It only works if you have achieved it at least once in the past. It is to wholly and completely lose control of your emotions. To enter such a stage of shock that you can't hear, can't smell, can't taste, can't feel emotionally or physically, and can only see in either greyscale or red. _It's like dying, but still staying alive. _ I'd rather not tell you more, it's a horrible experience."

Nimura looked down as she finished. Then she looked up again and continued talking, her eyes a brilliant purple.

"I must warn you about our enemy. They have no sense of pride or honour; they won't fight fair, and are in every sense of the word backstabbers. So, if you encounter them, I advise you to drop your pride, stall as much as you can so you can get a surprise hit, and _fight dirty. _When fighting them, the only way to stay alive is to fight dirty. Don't start arguing with me here, if you're about to say anything negative then drop it."

No-one protested after they saw the glare Keyde sent them.

That loyal dog.

"My number is 163-770303. Oh, and I you wonder about the strange number system, it works like that on Lendi. Contact me if you feel ready to set out. I'll work on contacting my two friends in the meantime, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Nimura excused herself and exited the house, her 'army' of friends following after her.

"Nimura, how were you thinking to contact and ?" Keyna asked the azure cat once they were a good fifty metres away from Amy's house.

"I'll search for their magical signatures on Mobius. If I can't find them, I'm all open for ideas." Nimura replied the short-tempered wolf. "But it's still pretty early, so I thought maybe we could do something fun."

"Like check out the local game store, see if they have anything, and then play video games all day?" Keyde's eyes practically sparkled as he said this.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Pyre." his girlfriend replied. "Let's go find a gaming store!"

The small party cheered, and ran off to search for said gaming store. Shopping there took about an hour, as it was pretty big. Nimura ended up buying a Nintendo Wii console and a game for said console called 'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'. Keyna decided to get a red Nintendo DSi, accompanied with 'Pokémon Black', and her brother got 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' as well as 'Mario Party 9', both for Nimura's Wii. The little rabbit called Anomue decided to buy two games or herself; 'Kirby's Epic Yarn' and 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky', the first one for the Wii, second for Keyna's DSi. Once done in the gaming store, the group decided to move towards their hotel.

"So, what shall we start with?" Keyde asked as they strolled down the streets, Keyna doing less strolling and more walking.

"Let's start with that Super Smash Bros. Brawl game for my console." Nimura answered, having remembered to buy two extra remotes, as the console was only accompanied with one and her game came with a special edition. She had chosen blue, for her, and red, which both Keyna and Laylane, if she ever decided to play, would be happy with.

The azure cat spun around, smiling her widest smile in months, yellow eyes gleaming almost golden in the sunlight. But that soon disappeared, as well as the feline that went with the joy. Her bags were slumped on the pavement, now that the female holding them was gone.

No warning. No sign. Just gone.

Vanished without a trace, all that was left was a blue necklace.

* * *

**NIMURA NO!**

**If you wonder why it's still from my OC's side of the story, it's because that's simply easier to write for me. **

**I am currently writing a little prequel to this which consists of Nimura's backstory. **

**Oh yeah, can you find a chapter of this story that **_**doesn't end with a friggin' cliffhanger!**_

'**Cuz I can't think of one.**

**AU REVOIR!**


	7. Chapter 6: No Escape

**Hai gais! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the shortness, I wanted to gift you with an early chapter.**

**I feel like I haven't written enough of these, so:**

**DISCALIMER: I, in no possible way that is possible to do while still being a living human, own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own Nimura, Keyde, Keyna and Anomue, as well as Miss Evil Demon.**

**No A/N at the end this time, just to add to the chapter's ending.**

**May thou reading commence!**

**Chapter 6: No Escape**

**It was** dark. Too dark for her victim to feel confident, but just dark enough to let her victim see. Said victim was strapped to a wooden bench, just a little longer than herself, darkened with blood. Her pray was caught.

_And it would never escape._

The creature stepped into the spall ring of semi-light that surrounded the bench, and her victim, who was passed out. But she would soon wake. Soon.

Just wait and see.

The cat's eyes fluttered open, to be met by some sort of semi-light that her eyes soon adjusted to. It was now that she realized she was tied down. _And lying on something semi-sticky._

_Like blood._

The cat closed her eyes again, hoping to not be seen by the person she just _knew _was there somewhere. She had encountered this situation too many times to not know that there was someone there. And she was correct.

Footsteps soon approached the object she was strapped down to, and she could feel the creature's eyes burn into her fur-covered skin. She now knew what creature this was.

It was a Demon.

The tied-down feline bravely opened her eyes and turned her head towards the person, and was met by a poisonous purple pair. Straight, yellow hair framed a face covered in orange fur with yellow spots here and there. The figure was clad in a top very similar to her own but purple, and a short, straight deep purple skirt as well as purple boots with a white stripe running down the middle. The eyes were wide, but with strangely small irises and no pupils, giving the Demon a psychopathic look. This was only intensified by the blood-covered knife it was holding, as well as the blood that spotted the female from the waist and up.

"Why, hello there." she said in a light tone, almost like Anomue's, complete with a slight sing-song tone. "I see you have woken~"

The Demon, who also seemed to be a feline, stepped closer to the azure cat that was strapped down to the wooden bench until she was standing right next to it.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ni-mu-ra-chan~"

"Karame." was Nimura's only answer.

Her eyes narrowed. What was Karame going to do to her this time?

'_Not the ABC game, not the ABC game, not that, not that, no no no no no no NO' _her mind went into a frantic rant.

"Hmm… What should I do~?"

The feline's eyes lit up.

"_I know!_" The girl giggled madly and summoned on of her poison bottles of _hell_, as Nimura called them from her previous encounters with them. Their colour had always been identified by the amount of pain the drinker would receive, white being none and violet being deadly. Thankfully, this bottle was white.

_So what would the potion do?_

Nimura's inquiry was answered when Karame forced her jaws apart, poured the poison down her throat and forced her to swallow. What followed was _horrible_.

Her mind just… Shut off. She was still there, she could still feel, but she didn't have any kind of willpower.

_At all._

Soon the whole process of thinking also shut off. That potion had completely and utterly annihilated Nimura's mind, personality, and willpower. She just laid there. Karame giggled again and unstrapped her arms and legs from the wooden bench, but Nimura did not move.

"Sit up." Karame ordered.

_Nimura did as told._

The orange-furred feline summoned another bottle, this one also white.

"Immortality potion… lasts ten days… That's a lot of hours for fun, don't you think?"

Karame stretched out her hand to give it to Nimura.

"Drink it."

Commands would work on the azure cat now.

But when using commands, she would always do as you said.

No matter who commanded.

So the azure feline took the bottle, uncorked it, and tipped its contents into her own mouth, swallowing once the potion was out of the bottle. And then Karame gave her another tool.

The Demon gave her the blood-spotted knife.

"Carve 'useless' into your right arm."

And so Nimura raised her left arm, the one holding the knife, and sunk it into her own flesh, steering the blade in the required curve to make a U. Next came S, E, L, and E, and another two S:es completed the carving. Nimura could still feel the pain. It was great, burning white-hot in her soul, but she couldn't react to it.

Do you know how much it hurts to not be able to scream or even cry when in pain?

"Cut your arm in various places."

That was the final command.

And so Nimura did as told.

Carving into her own arm, making the blood run and splatter on the floor.

* * *

"**W-what happened?!"** Keyde exclaimed, just seconds after Nimura mysteriously disappeared. He was down on one knee, holding the blue pendant that was always securely wrapped around his Droplet's right wrist. Always, until now.

The pendant was simple: a Sodalite shaped like a diamond, hanging in a simple and small silver chain.

"I sense the fading presence of a Demon… " Keyna said, her eyes going wide. "They have her.

They have her, and we don't even know where they are."

* * *

**It had** been a full twenty-four hours, and she had still not been found. No trace, not even a magical sign. A certain green rabbit was working on a prototype that would help them in their search: a small, clear, round orb that could identify _anyone's _DNA and specify their location by searching for a magical, biological and mental copy of that DNA. An _exact _copy.

And now, after they had given Anomue six hours to work on it while they continued their blind search, it was finally complete. Keyde had fainted out of fatigue, worry and magical exhaustion, due to the many advanced tracking spells he had casted, and was currently sleeping on his and Nimura's bed.

"Could you wake him up?" said Anomue, who had turned away from her prototype to look at her.

"Sure." Keyna answered, rising from her seat on her own bed and walking over to her brother, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Naturally, he shot out of bed.

"Did you find her?" he asked immediately.

"No, but we're close. Anomue finished her prototype. We just need to fins a piece of her, like a fur strand or an eyelash, and we're good to go."

I think I'll find some fur around here. It's cat shedding season." Keyde used as an explanation, and almost immediately found a cat hair. He rose from the bed and walked over to Anomue, handing the azure blue, soft hair to the rabbit, who laid it on the orb.

The orb started glowing.

"**DNA analyzed.**

**Name: Nimura Rainflow.**

**Age: 15.**

**Sex: Female.**

**Species: Mobian Cat.**

**Appearance: Azure fur, Egyptian blue, wavy hair, green eyes.**

**Location: West Naturyia, Malemar Village.**

**Would MASTER like a trail to exact location?"**

"Yes please."

And then the orb shot up into the air, flying off at a fast pace with Keyde in its heels.

The two other soon followed to find their missing friend.

* * *

**Still stuck, **time passed. A very long time to be cutting into your own arm.

The Master soon gave new instructions. She told her to cut her other arm too, until it was in a similar state as the first tone.

And then she was told to put the knife down to drink a potion that healed the cuts, but in a very painful way. The potion made her feel like she was on fire, and the actual healing felt like cutting, but _backwards, _still with the same amount of pain, if not more, that she felt actually making the red, bleeding, stinging lines with her knife, just as a violinist would play his violin, but instead of creating beautiful music she only created her own pain, against her will.

This cutting felt nothing like the type she had done to herself a few years back. Then, she had felt in control. She was far from control right now. She didn't feel the _rush _that balanced the pain out, but worsening it at the same time, giving her that wonderful feeling of flying and falling, breathing and drowning, healing and scarring, all at the same time.

It wasn't there.

And that made it _so much worse._

She was truly forever trapped, with no escape, as she sliced her arms up, over and over again.


	8. Chapter 7: Found in Pieces

**Why, hello there. Whoever you are, thank you for actually staying after seeing my obvious insanity in the last chapter. Yeah. **

**So, if you're giving this a shot after that, then you're either **

**1: Actually liking this story.**

**2: Giving it a shot to see if it can get better.**

**3: Questioning your own sanity at the decision to read this.**

**So… Yeah. I'm betting all of you are 2 or 3. This story is horrible, but good enough for me to actually think about finishing someday.**

**DiScLaImEr: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. He, and all of his friends, belongs to Sega and stuff. Please don't sue me.**

**Oh yeah, the ending to this chapter, and this, was written at 01:30, the exact time being 01:36 right this moment.**

**wArNiNg: Blood. Perhaps some triggers? I dunno. Oh, and a half-dirty word. You know, one of those words that are only dirty half of the time. Yeah. Those. This one used the dirty way, *SPOILER AHEAD* as it's not *SPOILER ALERT* even used *YOU REALLY WANT THIS SPOILED, DON'T YOU?* on a female dog.**

**May the reading commence!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Found in Pieces**

_**Run. **__Just continue to run, and everything will be fine._

_She's fine._

_She's okay._

_They're not hurting her._

But Keyde knew these thoughts were lies. But still he thought them. He knew Nimura would be gravely wounded by now, but at least he could be sure they wouldn't _kill _her. Oh no, for _them, _the fun had just started.

_Especially if it was Karame._

What had they done this time? The first time, Nimura had come back on her own with the demons in her eyes, but physically untouched.

The second time, she had also escaped on her own, but with her hair messily cut and blood running down her face from the various cuts on her forehead and cheeks.

Last time, he had found her strapped down, screaming and begging for mercy, a _Demon cutting letters out in her arm._

What would it be this time? How would he find her? Unconscious? Screaming? Empty? Haunted?

The only two states he knew for certain he wouldn't find her in were dead.

_And unscathed._

So he ran. He ran to try to find her before they did too much. Before they scarred her too much to survive. He ran to save her life, to save her from the oblivion he knew was waiting for her in her own mind, if he didn't make it in time.

_So he would. _

He _would _make it in time. He _would _save her. He _would_ bring her back.

_Because he had no other choice._

* * *

"**How much** further is it?" Anomue asked her prototype in a serious voice that didn't quite fit her overall personality. But when a friend was in danger, she would revert to this serious form of herself.

"**It is a hundred kilometres left to our destination, MASTER. We seem to be travelling at the speed of a hundred and twenty kilometres per hour."**

"KEYDE!" Anomue shouted to the red wolf that was before her. "IF WE CONTINUE RUNNING IN THIS SPEED IT WILL TAKE US FIFTY MINUTES TO REACH NIMURA!"

"THEN WE SHOULD SPEED UP!" Keyde shouted back and sped up to at least a hundred and thirty kilometres per hour.

The other two, Anomue and Keyna, ran after him at the same pace, and Anomue handed the siblings something.

"PUT IT ON!"

The item seemed to be a small earplug-like thing. The red wolves put them on without question.

"There, much better, right? Now we can speak without shouting. We are currently travelling at a speed that takes us ten kilometres in about 4,6 minutes. We all know we are unable to go any faster, so this will have to do. We have 95 kilometres left to travel, in a southwest direction. No running off alone and no breaks. Understood?"

"Yes, Anomue."

The trio continued on, running off into the sunset like so many others. But instead of everything have been fixed, everything was wrong.

So, so wrong.

* * *

"**So, Nimura…"** the orange lynx said. She was grinning maniacally at the fact that the azure cat could not escape, even if she wanted to.

Because currently, she couldn't want.

"Your friends are drawing near… So, naturally, I'll create the worst thing that they could possibly arrive to. Firstly, I'll separate them. Then, I'll lead you lovely _boyfriend _here…

He will be scarred when he sees you like this, no?"

The girl laughed crazily, the laughter echoing around the room, haunting Nimura's mind.

Nimura was still ripping her arms up with the knife, which was now blood-soaked. The knife would surely forever have a tinge of red from now on, due to the many litres of blood that had run due to it.

Thrice had Karame given her healing potions.

Twice had she run out of blood.

Once had Nimura been told to carve another word into her arm, with another knife, which made the wounds non-healable and still bleeding for at least seven days.

_Demon._

"Say, Nimura… Could you sing for me?"

The azure cat didn't respond. She never did to questions; her mind was too broken down to be able to form words.

"Sing."

And she did. She opened her mouth and sang a melody, words accompanying it that her broken mind couldn't understand. And Karame seemed pleased.

"Perfect, Nimura!" The Demon giggled, jumping up and down while clapping her hands, the blood that was all over the floor splashing around her feet, colouring her already blood-spotted body with even more spots.

"And just in time too…

They're here."

* * *

"**So this** is the place then?" Keyde said.

The trio of Keyna, Keyde and Anomue were standing in front of a cave that led underground.

"Yes. We have no time to waste, let's go!" Anomue answered the wolves' question, and so they went down into the darkness.

Once they had travelled about a hundred metres down into the cave, the Prototype shut off.

"Ah… Undetectable territory. The Prototype doesn't work in these areas, but it can track things in these areas. There's nothing to worry about. Just contin- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Two screams could be heard, and the female company Keyde had were gone. He was alone.

"Sis!? Anomue!?" He received no answer to his call, and reluctantly continued, running down the hall-like tunnel.

Actually… Maybe this was an underground fort, made by a network of hallways and just a few rooms, made just to shut people inside and to bring them immense pain.

It was Karame's favourite place to keep people, and Keyde was sure now.

This was one of Karame's nests, and Karame had taken Nimura.

Keyde continued running, soon met by a faint scent of blood.

_Whatever Karame did always involved blood._

Keyde followed the scent, desperate to find his Droplet, and it intensified slightly with every step he took. Soon he could hear something. A voice… Singing. _Nimura's voice._

But it was twisted. Hollow. Empty. _Broken._

After another couple metres the smell of blood was almost overwhelming and words could be made out from the song.

"_I'm not enough…"_

No. Not that. _Anything but that._

"_Never enough…"_

Why did she have to be put through so much pain?

"_I disappoint_

The words were clearer now, and blood could be seen on the floor. Karame probably put out a trail for him to follow. _She always did._

_all that I touch…"_

The meaning of the words made him fill with terror, but instead of freezing in place he continued moving onward.

"_Never enough…"_

Keyde was met by a closed door. It was made out of pure iron.

"_Ever enough?"_

The voice was too far away for this to be it. It was a trap. So he turned around, and instead followed the voice.

"_You can't love me"_

'_But I do, Nimura. I do.'_

"_Because I am"_

He ran. He ran to save a life. He ran because she was his whole world.

_Without her he'd still be out on the streets._

"_Worthles."_

'_No, Nimura. You're not worthless. You're my everything.'_

"_Empty"_

He couldn't say no to that. As much as it hurt him, he couldn't. Because by her voice, he was sure she was.

"_Broken_

_To pieces"_

Another door, this time the voice seemed to be near. Blood was running out from behind the solid iron door, and Keyde opened it.

What he saw would haunt him forever.

Nimura was sitting on a wooden bench, a look of complete and utter helplessness in her eyes, as she carved her arms up.

How did they get her to start doing _that_ again? What have they done to her? Why is she sitting there? Why?

Why them?

So he told her.

"STOP!" the wolf screamed, looking into her eyes from the distance.

What sickened him even more was that she stopped drawing scars, as well as singing, without even reacting to his voice. Without even questioning him. _He commanded, and she obeyed. _

He ran up to her, taking her hands into his own, staring deep into her eyes. And she stared back.

_But his Nimura wasn't there._

Physically, yes. Magically, yes. Mentally, no.

"P-put the knife down, Nimura."

The azure cat put the knife on the wooden bench she was sitting on, the bench covered in semi-dried blood.

"Where are you, Karame!? I know you're here!" Keyde bellowed into the darkness.

A mad giggle was his reply before she stepped out of the more intense shadows in the room, blood splashing as she set her boot-clad feet down. Her psychotic gaze was locked on the red wolf himself, the purple eyes borrowing into his soul. The lynx was covered in spots of blood from head to toe, the orange fur was completely clean apart from those, and even her teeth were tipped with red.

"Why, hello there, Keyde-kun. Paying a visit~?" Another mad giggle.

"No, not paying a visit. Taking something back that you _borrowed _without asking. What have you done to her!?" Keyde bellowed, filling up with rage.

"Nothing~" Karame took a step closer. "I haven't done anything, she did it all herself. If I even _did _anything, it was only giving her two potions~"

The only male in the dark room narrowed his ocean blue eyes. Something just wasn't right. The female opposite to him took another step closer, then she was gone.

And so was Nimura.

"Tag!" The call could be heard from the direction of the door, and Keyde turned towards it just in time to see Karame escape with Nimura in her arms.

"That little BITCH!"

And so Keyde ran after the insane lynx, dashing through the corridors, following her echoing laugh. Soon she was in sight; Karame had never been fast on her feet, and the extra weight of carrying Nimura would surely slow her down further. If you add this to the fact that Keyde was a quite fast runner; he had only been bested by Nimura – Keyde was quite sure he would catch up. He also tried to slow her down by throwing spheres of his fire at her; each one held enough power to set fire to anything that was flammable in less than a second.

Hair is a very flammable material, and so Karame had to take her precious time to dodge the dangerous fire-spheres.

But it had to end, because Keyde caught up, gently but hastily taking the bleeding cat from the Demon's arms, running off into the corridors, a call he sent himself echoing behind him.

"Tag! You're it!"

The wolf said this because he knew that if he didn't play along things would just get worse. Then, there was another problem.

Which way was out?


	9. Chapter 8: Final Run

**Yay! Update! *is depressed due to lack of reviews but is ashamed to beg people for them***

**So… Yeah. Cursing and blood and insanity and Keynaness ahead. And I also managed to make use of the fact that we're in the Sonic Universe! Yay!**

**Also, isn't there a stage in, like, a Sonic game that is called Final Chase or something…?**

**DiScLaImEr: I dO nOt OwN aMy RoSe WhO iS lIkE tHe OnLy NoN-OC iN tHiS cHaPtEr. YeS i'M wRiTiNg LiKe ThIs To PiSs YoU oFf. YaY fOr BeInG a FaIlUrE. YyYyYyYaAaAaAaAyYyYyYyYy!**

**May the reading commence!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Final Run**

"**Fuck this.** Where the hell are we now?"

A sooty, red wolf was standing in the middle of a dirty room, inquiring a green rabbit about their position.

"I dunno. There's a door, but it's locked." The rabbit shrugged. "We could always break it down."

"Dammit Anomue, we've been running around here for hours now!" The tangerine-eyed wolf stomped her foot into the ground.

"No, we've been _walking _around for _half an hour." _the yellow-eyed rabbit called Anomue corrected.

"Same difference." The red wolf growled, flashing her canine teeth as she did so.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from outside. They sounded hurried, and whoever who was creating the sound was heading in their direction.

"Maybe that's one of the lovebirds!" Anomue exclaimed, usual sing-song tone still absent. "Let's break that door down, Keyna."

The female wolf named Keyna took a few steps back from the door the two were standing by.

"Sure thing."

* * *

**What was** happening? Why was she moving?

Oh. Someone was carrying her.

But why would they? She couldn't comprehend that.

Somehow, the potion was slightly wearing off. She could actually think again. Only a little, but it was something.

If only she could see the face of who was carrying her. They seemed to be in a hurry. Were they going to take her away? Or were they just moving her to another room to continue the torture? No. They seemed panicked. And then… Her head moved up.

It was Keyde. He was here. He came when she couldn't defend herself.

So… Was everything going to be alright? Would she get out of here?

She couldn't tell. Karame would surely come.

Even if she got out.

* * *

**The mad,** psychopathic, crazy, insane, future _dead _girl was surely still behind them. They weren't out yet, and then they had to get _back_ too.

A male wolf was running down the empty, black hallways, eyes now adjusted to the complete lack of light down in the corridors of death. Blood was now covering his vest, chest and arms, but who cares? He had Nimura with him. That's all that matters.

It was then that a door flew off its hinges, just a few metres in front of the pair. Keyde was just about to kick when he recognized the two people that had emerged from the dust. He had almost forgotten them in his panic.

"Sis! Anomue! What are you doing here!?"

Keyna turned towards him, her eyes closed against the laying dust.

"We heard footsteps from inside and thought we would check, but the door was locked. So I rammed it. A piece of the wall seemed to come off with it, which explains the dust. We've been running around here for quite a whi- WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO!?"

"It was Karame."

"_I found you."_

"Speak of the devil…"

Keyde whirled around, and there she stood. The Demon in… well, Demon's clothing. She had a psychotic smile on her face and her eyes were gleaming.

"Keyna, Anomue, I'll get out with Nimura. Keep her occupied."

The wolf ran away down the corridors, searching for an exit. Hoping he would find one.

_He had to._

* * *

"**Hello, Keyna,** Anomue. Long time no see."

Karame was standing in front of the two she just greeted, about seven metres apart. She was smiling a small smile and her eyes were wide and glittering. Perhaps with a hidden fury at Keyde's escape with Nimura, or maybe with glee at the appearance of Keyna and Anomue, two new victims. Said two said nothing.

"**I SAID HELLO!" **the insane girl screamed, going from a half-cheerful calm to a hysterical rage in less than a second. She started glowing a poisonous purple that soon pulsated outwards and swallowed everything around them, and it was soon only Karame and them in a purple, pulsating world.

"**DIE IN THE VOID!"**

Karame raised her hands above her head, an orange and purple swirling orb appearing between her hands. The orb was crackling with yellow electricity bolts ominously. The orb split in two, each half forming a crackling sword. Karame grabbed hold of these swords and charged at them, and they couldn't move out of the way. The lynx sliced through Keyna, without cutting her upper body off, and raced past her, turning around and doing the same to Anomue but running in an arch after cutting her. She started running around in circles around them, both swords outstretched to her sides, forming a band of orange light after her. She started lifting up into the air and was soon running in an upwards spiral, the circles getting smaller and smaller. Once at a point when the inside of the circles started touching she stood in the empty void of the topmost circle, both arms raised, swords pointing straight down.

"**Thunder shall claim you!"**

Karame trusted both swords down into the invisible disk she was standing on, each sword sending down a thunderbolt, one striking Keyna, the other Anomue. Karame, who was still holding the swords, roared out in rage and twisted the swords, and the spiral started twisting inwards on itself, surely crushing anything that was standing on the inside of it. Karame finished her attack by saying:

"**None will find your broken bones."**

* * *

**Where was** the way out? He didn't know. _He didn't know_. He didn't think anyone, anyone but Karame, knew. So he just ran around, through the black hallways, for a way out. Just running. Searching.

The girl in his arms was still bleeding, and he wondered how she was still alive. He was sure the first potion was some kind of draught to make his Droplet like this: obedient to every order. Then what was the second potion? Some kind of potion to make her blood replenish, so that she could never stop bleeding and never die? Or some kind of drink that made her live forever? It was probably one of those, and when her blood suddenly stopped running he knew it was the latter. _So how long did she have left of that potion? Was she going to die soon, before they could give her blood replenishing draughts? _

'_No, Keyde. Don't think negative.'_

But he couldn't help but worry. Worry about her life. And if… no, _when _he got her out, would the experience be too much for her? Would she survive the pain of the memories? In the worst case, they would have to use a memorial destroyer to shatter those memories… But there was always a risk using that. What other memories would disappear? Would they lose her?

None would be able to tell. Not now.

Wait… He could see it. He could feel it. He was running on earth. _Earth._ And he could now see a light. And then… He was out.

_He was out._

* * *

**Keyna opened** her eyes. Wait. They were already open… but she had the feeling of her eyes opening. '_What the fuck is happening?'_

"Naw, you survived. That attack was meant to kill you. Oh well, not everyone can succeed. Right, Ke-y-na-kun~?"

"Karame, what the FUCK did you do!?"

Both people were facing each-other, staring into the opposing creature's eyes, Keyna's tangerine orange pair that was filled with determination and anger, and Karame's poison purple which were to the brim filled with glee and insanity. Karame seemed extremely giddy, but her smile soon disappeared for whatever reason, and she screamed out in fury, almost busting Keyna's eardrums and awaking Anomue from a daze she had never felt herself be in. Keyna hadn't even noticed that the green rabbit was beside her.

"What do you believe is wrong?" Anomue asked, at a loss of what had happened since Keyna "awoke".

"I think something went wrong for her. Very, very wrong. It's almost like…" Keyna's eyes widened. "Anomue, we have no reason for being here anymore. Karame is in this state because they managed to get out in one piece."

And so the two set off, they to searching for the exit to the sunlight outside.

* * *

'_**We're out.**__ We're out. We're out we're out we'reoutwe'reoutwe'reout' _Keyde's mind went into an endless mantra, because it was truth.

But they weren't safe yet. Not until they came home. Wherever 'home' was, he didn't care.

The azure cat in his arms was still in the same state as before: hollow, unresponsive, and so, so utterly _broken. _There was a haunted look in her now black eyes that reminded him of the look in the big eyes of an abused kitten. Because that was just about what she was right now. An abused kitten. _His _abused kitten.

The wolf shuddered. That sounded so, so _wrong, _like he actually had _done _this to her.

He was running back to their starting point, the mission having been accomplished, but everything was far from okay. Also, two of the party members were missing, though was sure they would show up. He would surely know if Keyna had died, and Anomue dyeing before Keyna? Anomue was way too sneaky to be killed first, and Keyna would not be the kind to stay back and let someone else fight for her. She was more of the kind who would fight alone for everyone else.

Wind blew through his hair, and a thought appeared in Keyde's head. Where would he take Nimura once they had gotten back? They had already checked out of the hotel, and he couldn't go back there, not with Nimura in this state. So he whipped out his cell-phone, and simply wrote in the name of the person he needed to call.

He did not comprehend how the genius green rabbit had managed to make this work.

However, he called, and hoped to _god _that the girl would pick up.

* * *

**The pink** hedgehog hummed to herself, happily busy with preparing a cup of nice tea for herself, thinking about everything and nothing, when her mind finally settled on one subject:

This 'Nimura' and her friends. The azure cat had came out of nowhere, carrying a wounded Sonic in her arms. Not soon after had she requested a meeting, at said meeting she had introduced one of her friends and revealed her true identity as a princess from another planet, and at the end of the meeting she had calmly told them that they would slowly and painfully die if they tried to oppose her. She had requested another meeting not soon after where another two people had shown up, both friends of Nimura and seemingly siblings. They had gone more into detail about what happened after death and what actually happened when you used the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and revealed more about their enemy, then once again disappeared. That most recent meeting had been held yesterday.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but wonder where the group of friends was now, and was shocked when her phone rang. She had been deep in thought and was startled at the sound, but immediately picked up.

"Hello, this is Amy Rose." she said cheerfully, waiting for the callers reply.

"Ah, hello Amy, this is Keyde, one of Nimura's friends."

Amy was shocked to hear this, why would one of the azure cat's friends call her? She also wondered why he sounded slightly out of breath, but was forced out of her thoughts when he started talking again.

"I was wondering if you could let me and Nimura stay over at your house, if it isn't too much trouble. We could easily share a bed, if a lack of bedding is a problem. I don't want to take a hotel when she's in the state she's currently in."

Amy could hear a slight wind whistling on the other side of the conversation, and concluded that the male must be running, which would explain his breathlessness.

"Yes, of course you can stay over! But, what is this 'state' you're talking about…?"

"You'll see when I get there." the male replied darkly. "Thank you; I'll se you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye…" Amy said, but in vain as the other had already hung up. She let her arm drop and looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

'_So much for a calm day.'_

* * *

**Wind whistled** past his ears and ground disappeared quickly beneath him as he practically flew forward while re-pocketing his phone, which had just been used to call Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog that was a friend of Sonic's. He had to reach the kind and cheerful girl's house quickly, in case Nimura was in danger of loosing her life anytime soon. He could _not _let that happen.

He briefly wondered how the hedgehog would react, but soon put that aside, concluding that he didn't really care. He soon went back to worrying about his Droplet; a thing he did every ten seconds. Once he was at Amy's house he would, in any way at all, produce a blood replenishing potion, and while the draught worked its magic he would heal her wounds, so that not too much blood was spilled, but he simply couldn't wait any more than he absolutely needed, just in case the invisibility potion decided to wear off before he could finish sealing her wounds. _He_ _could not risk it._

The red wolf's feet pounded on the ground, barely staying in full contact with the ground for more than a millisecond before rising into the air again to prepare for the next step, kicking of the ground with such a force that he was shot a few metres forward with each step, but at the rate he was going, none would be able to see this. He was going as fast as his body would allow him, and his feet were practically tortured, but it would be worth it if he could heal her in time. It would all be worth it if she could stay alive.

So he continued this final run to safety.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's it. YAY THEY ARE OUT OF THAT HELL-HOLE!**

**I am sorry if the fact that I am writing about my Oc's pisses you off to no end. At least say so in a review if that's the case, no?**

**Au revoir! **


End file.
